Lured In
by Yuaki1707
Summary: There was something in those deep blue eyes that lured the blond towards the older mage and he unconsciously took a few steps towards the man that was leaning against a tree. RufusxFreed Shounen Ai BoyxBoy Rated T to be safe


Lured In

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND THE COVER IMAGE!**

Freed didn't know how long he had already been wandering aimlessly around Magnolia, not even registering the change between day and night. After having quickly visited the guild, the mage had realised how much he missed after he came back from his job. Left and right, the Fairy Tail guild was filled with various couples from Bisca and Alzack to Elfman and Evergreen (which had been slightly surprising yet expected by the whole guild). It made him wonder about his own love life; in this case, the lack of romance present in his life. This problem had made him lose focus of everything around him, simply walking around with no destination in mind.

When the mage's mind finally cleared up a little, he realised he had ended up at a park and that the sun had set hours ago. He wasn't in the mood to go back to the guild and see all those faces that showed how happily in love they were, whilst he was still trying to figure out what had happened to his love life. Had he been too busy, going on a job, one after another? Had he shown no interest in any men or women? Freed knew that he never showed much attraction to either sex, but he certainly had thoughts about having a loving, understanding relationship with someone. He had never minded about gender; he just wanted someone that he could love and would love him in return.

"Good evening." The mage with green hair snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes trying to locate the person who had just spoken. His blue orbs landed on the Memory mage from Sabertooth. He wasn't really surprised to see him here, since he knew that jobs could bring a mage anywhere. However, he wondered why the blond would greet him; was it simply manners or did the other mage want something?

"You're Rufus Lore, correct?" The blond was slightly surprised that the Dark Ecriture mage remembered him, but was also slightly pleased at this fact. Although the Fairy Tail mage had not participated in the Grand Magic Games, he had caught the Memory mage's eyes. There had been something about this calm, elegant man that sparked the younger mage's interest.

"Correct, Freed Justine. You seemed deep in thought. Is there something on your mind?" Rufus wasn't a very curious man, but he could not control himself around this mage. There was something in those deep blue eyes that lured the blond towards the older mage and he unconsciously took a few steps towards the man that was leaning against a tree.

The Dark Ecriture mage carefully watched the other mage, wondering why the blond seemed so interested in his thoughts. Freed had noticed during the Grand Magic Games that the mage was not only skilled, but also smart and cunning. Was the blond setting a trap for him or was it simple curiosity? Blue eyes met dark green and the Fairy Tail mage saw sincerity and genuine interest in the depths of the other mage's eyes. Freed was usually a logical man and his mind told him not to give in to the blond, but his heart was urging him to confide in the younger man.

"I was simply pondering about my love life. It seems I have missed many opportunities to be in a relationship without even realising it." Freed noticed how much better he felt after telling someone about his thoughts, even if he was confiding to a mage from Sabertooth. Rufus stepped closer again, his curiosity getting the better of him and fuelling his confidence. With what the older mage had just said, the Memory mage knew the other man currently wasn't in a relationship. The thought made him realise that one of the reasons Rufus had been so intrigued by the Fairy Tail mage was the attraction he felt to the older mage. There was no denying that Freed was attractive, although Rufus was even more attracted to the man's personality, intelligence and mysterious aura.

"Do you want to be in a relationship?" Freed held his breath for a second, surprised at the forwardness of the younger mage that he only just met officially. He could tell that Rufus seemed to respect him and that he meant no harm with his inquiries. The Dark Ecriture mage pondered on the question and knew that he wanted to be in a relationship. However, he didn't just want to be in a relationship and feel nothing for his partner. He wanted to be with someone he could love and treasure. As the thought crossed his mind, he instinctively gazed at the mage in front of him. Something inside of him told him that the blond was the one he wanted to be with. There was something special about the Sabertooth mage that drew Freed towards the blond; something that told him that Rufus would love him and treasure him in return for Freed's affection.

"Yes," the older mage answered softly. _With you, _he added in his mind, but he didn't dare to say the thought aloud. However, Rufus was not quite as implicit about his feelings for the Fairy Tail mage. He closed the gap between him and the other mage, leaving almost no space between their bodies. The blond caressed the other man's face before grasping his chin and pulling him in for a sweet, slow kiss. They weren't rushing, simply letting their feelings take over and exploring the idea of what could be if they got together. Once they pulled apart, there was a moment of comfortable silence, where dark green met deep blue and both could see curiosity, understanding and sincerity in each other's eyes.

"I want to be with you. I want to get to know you more and treasure you like you deserve. Please let me be with you." Freed was speechless and he could feel his heart beating faster than before. The sincerity and care that he saw in the Rufus' eyes easily convinced the older mage to give the blond a chance. The Fairy Tail mage nodded and leaned in for another gentle kiss, which the Sabertooth mage gladly reciprocated. As Freed let his eyes close and lose himself in the kiss and Rufus' warmth, he realised that since the Grand Magic Games, he had already been lured in by the blond and he couldn't wait to learn more about his new lover.


End file.
